


A Doctor and a Dog

by VictoriaMarie99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animals, Danger, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Held at Gunpoint, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Reaching second base, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Romance, Second Base, Sex, Smut, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine, held captive, makeout, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMarie99/pseuds/VictoriaMarie99
Summary: When two F.B.I. agents show up in your veterinary clinic needing help with a case, it puts a wheel in motion that you never expected.





	1. A Doctor and a Dog (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to make a very me-like character for a Spencer Reid romance. BUT I LOVE reader inserts, and I wanted it to be all inclusive. So I'm gonna try and make this character as relatable as possible. After all, Reid fangirls have to be pretty similar if we all like him, right?  
Alright, so this story is gonna start with how they meet and solving a case. Then it's gonna move onto them dating, and eventually...sex.

Denise entered the office looking a little pale. She was short, was twenty-two and was going to school, and had short, bright blue hair.  
"Are you okay?" You asked, a little worried.  
"Um...there are two FBI agents out front. They wanna talk to you," she said.  
Your heart lept into your throat. You knew there was nothing to be scared of. You hadn't done anything criminal.  
"Wait, why are they here?" You asked.  
"They need help with something. Asked for a vet. Since Rick isn't here, you're the closest thing."  
You nodded and swallowed. You stood up from the desk and followed her into the reception area. There stood two agents. One, an older gentleman that looked Italian, and another, who looked to be about your age. Thirty. He was dressed in a purple button up and wore a sweater over the top. You always liked men in sweaters like that for some reason. You've always had a thing for nerds. He was tall and thin, but in a good way. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he was looking away from you at the moment.  
"Hi. I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I'm a vet tech here. Doctor Donovan isn't here. He's on a farm call right now, so I'm in charge. What can I help you gentlemen with?"  
"I'm Agent Rossi," said the older one, "and this is Doctor Reid," he pointed at the pretty one, who turned to look at you. You were struck. His eyes were the color of caramel and his jawline was absolutely perfect. You've always liked a good jawline in a guy, but you're a little picky about it.  
Agent Rossi kept talking, so you looked back at him. "We've got a case we're working on, and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions. Is there somewhere we could talk?" He asked.  
"Sure, no problem. Follow me," you replied cheerfully, just as you did with clients. You were still apprehensive about what they wanted to ask you, but you forced yourself to stay calm.  
You led them to the office and invited them to take a seat. It was a casual office, nothing fancy. There were two desks pushed up against the walls, yours and Rick's. There were several chairs along one wall and a bookcase. There was a dog bed in the corner. You invited them to take a seat. You sat in your office chair and rolled it toward them. It was then that you noticed that Dr. Reid was holding a manilla envelope.  
"We're looking for someone who's using his dog to dehabilitate his victims so he can take them. We were wondering if you could tell us what kind of dog it is from the bites. Would you be willing to look at some pictures?" Agent Rossi asked.  
"Sure", you nodded, already reaching out for the envelope from Dr. Reid. He seemed a little surprised that you already knew he was going to pull the pictures out of it. You're smart. You regularly make inferences that most people don't, which is why you reached for the folder.  
He handed it to you and you pulled the large, printed pictures out. You were shocked to see the dead body of a woman. You immediately looked away. Your heart's always been too big. To see someone, or rather the shell of someone like that...no one deserves to be treated that way. Even bodies deserve respect, because they once housed something special inside them. You felt nothing but sympathy for the woman and what she must have felt in her final moments.  
You closed your eyes, sat up straight, and took a deep breath. You exhaled, and as you did so, you changed the way you thought about the images. It was what you did every time you had to put an animal down. You deal with death on a daily basis, so you compartmentalize it well.  
You opened your eyes and looked at the photo. Your mind was refocused to see ot in an analytical way. Your eyes immediately went to the bites. The worst ones were on the woman's left arm. Flesh had been torn open and bone had been crushed. You cringed. "Oof," you sounded. "That's not pretty." You looked up at the agents, who were watching you carefully. A little odd, but you ignored it. You figured it was because they saw the emotional change in you that you had made so quickly. "The first thing that comes to mind is the location. You said he's using the dog to take them, right?" You asked. Dr. Reid nodded.  
"Police dogs are trained to do this," you explained. "They go after arms. Their whole job is to hold the bad guy there until the officer can apprehend them."  
You looked at a few more of the pictures. Those ones were close ups of several of the bites. "Based on the size of these, I'd say you're looking for a sixty-five to ninety pound dog..." you looked at the next one. It was a close up of the arm with crushed bone. You cringed, but you also immediately had an idea. "Okay, this...this makes me think German Shepherd. They have one of the most powerful bites among dog breeds. There's a reason police use such heavy arm protection when they're training those dogs. Police training and a bite like this makes it pretty clear that you're looking at a German Shepherd. Still, it's a little hard to believe," you said.  
"Why is it hard to believe?" Dr. Reid asked. His voice was nice. Like, really nice. You usually didn't notice people's voices, but his you did, and daaaaang.  
"Because despite what you might think, a properly cared for German Shepherd isn't aggressive. What they are is high energy and highly intelligent. They're also extremely loyal. It's what makes them so good for police work. Now, without proper work, they're prone to anxiety issues, which can manifest as aggression, you know, fight or flight. But that's completely different from what you're looking at here. Anyways, German Shepherds come home from work and play with the kids. They're good dogs. They usually have a strong bond with their handler, who's always gonna be their favorite person, but they're still friendly to almost everyone they meet. While police dogs are trained to behave this way, they never bite someone enough to break bone. They don't shred people up like this."  
"So what would cause a dog to do that?" Dr. Reid asked.  
"Usually, trauma. Abuse. Dogs don't do this on their own. It takes some serious human shit to cause a dog to do that." Usually you didn't swear in front of strangers, but this upset you. "So you could be looking at a retired police dog that was abused by it's new owner, or..." you paused. "You know, German Shepherds have been used less and less lately because of bad breeding. By the time they're two years old, many of them have hip dysplasia, which is about the age they graduate from the academy. So a lot of police have started using Malinois. They're very similar to German Shepherds, but even more high energy, and can become destructive and sometimes aggressive without proper care. These dogs have been used in war." You knew you'd have to explain the next part, because most people just didn't get it. "Now, contrary to popular belief, P.T.S.D. isn't a mental illness. It's actually brain damage. Extreme amounts of trauma that the brain can't process actually causes brain cells to die. Of course, unlike drug use, this kind of brain damage can be recovered from."  
Rossi gave Reid a funny look, but you couldn't tell what it was for. Reid swallowed. "Uh, she's right," he said, once again seeming a little surprised by you.  
"My point is that, again, contrary to popular belief, dogs [i]can[/i] get P.T.S.D. A Malinois is a good candidate because they've been used as military dogs. Some come back with P.T.S.D., and just like soldiers, adjusting to normal life can be hard. These are working animals that need a job, so it's not unheard of for them to be retrained as police dogs. I'd say that either one of these breeds could be a good candidate for what you're looking for," you finished. You put the pictures back in the envelope and handed it back to Dr. Reid. You briefly made eye contact as you did so. There was something in his eyes. Was he...admiring you?  
"Is there any chance we could look through your records for people that own dogs like this?" Agent Rossi asked. "There's a chance the dog may have been injured or gotten sick recently and was treated."  
"Sure, no problem. Just talk to Denise before you leave. She'll help you out," you answered.  
"Great. Thank you," Agent Rossi said, standing. You and Dr. Reid stood as well. Rossi shook your hand and walked out of the room. Dr. Reid, however, stayed. He looked over at Rossi as he left the office, and then at you.  
"You didn't learn that in school," he shook his head.  
"No," you smiled. "I just pick things up. I also find that continuing education is vital to your career."  
He smiled softly at you. Once again, it seemed like he was impressed by you. "This isn't, I mean I don't usually, well, what I mean to say is...would you- would you be interested in- in going out with me?" He asked. It was adorable how he'd tripped over his words.  
Your face lit up. It was always a huge self esteem boost whenever someone asked you out. You didn't know much about this guy, but he was an F.B.I. agent, so it had to be safe, right? Plus he was becoming more and more gorgeous the longer you looked at him. "I'd love to!" You replied happily, trying not to come off too eager.  
"Great!" He replied, seeming a little nervous. He pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to you. You looked it over. It was impressively official. Was this actually happening? Were you going to go out with an actual F.B.I. agent?  
"Can I have yours?" He asked.  
"Oh, yeah," you said, snapping out of thought. You turned around and grabbed a piece of paper, writing your name and number on it, with a heart underneath. You handed it to him.  
"Great," he smiled. "I'll uh- I'll call you," he said a little timidly.  
"Sounds good! And let me know if you need anything else, okay?"  
"Yeah, absolutely," he replied.

You saw the two agents out and then turned to Denise. "Did that actually just happen?" She asked. Your face flushed red. "That's not the crazy part. This is." You walked over to the front desk and pulled Doctor Reid's business card out of your back pocket, smacking it down on the desk in front of her and sliding it forward. You had a wide smile that you couldn't make go away.  
"Wait..."Denise started. "Wait, is this what I think it's for?" Her eyes widened.  
"I gave him my number too!" You almost squealed. Oops.  
"Damn! Way to go! I wish I had done that," Denise said.  
"You snooze, you lose," you smirked. You grabbed the the business card and went back to the office where you programmed his number into your phone. Then, to remind yourself of the awesome encounter, you pinned the business card onto the cork board on the wall in front of your desk. You knew you were gonna get butterflies every time you looked at it until he called you.


	2. A Doctor and a Dog (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dangerous when the dog in question- and his owner, come into the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A dog gets put down in this, so continue at your own risk.

It had been three days since you met Dr. Spencer Reid of the F.B.I., and he hadn't called you yet. You were getting antsy. Was he seriously gonna follow the three day rule? You hated that rule. It was dumb. You would have texted him by now, but you didn't want to come off as desperate or needy.

You were at the clinic late. There was a very sick dog, as well as two sick cats, that were being treated in-patient and needed constant supervision. It was your turn to take a night shift, so you were also covering the night emergencies.  
You were in the back, cleaning up the vomit one of the cats had left you in it's cage. Poor thing. You gave it something to settle its stomach and moved it to a clean cage.  
As you were cleaning, you heard frantic pounding and banging at the door, accompanied by shouting that you couldn't quite make out.  
There was a sign on the door that had your hours on it, so anybody that read it knew you were closed. Still, all of the lights were on, making it look like you were open from the street.  
You dropped your cleaning supplies and ran to the front door, guessing that it was an emergency. As you neared, you realized he was screaming for help for his dog. You quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. The man was older and short, and he was scruffy and unkempt.  
"Please help! My dog's been shot!" He pleaded with you.  
"Shot?!" You were shocked. But you didn't have time to ask questions. A bullet meant the dog could be bleeding out. Your mind kicked into high gear. "Where is it?" You asked.  
"He's in my truck!"  
"Alright, go get him and bring him to the back. I'll get things ready," you instructed.  
The man gave you a single nod and turned to go to his truck. You propped the door open so he could make it in easy while carrying a dog. You ran to the back room and grabbed gauze, antiseptic, and sedation. You quickly wiped down the procedure table with a sterile cleaner. The man was walking in behind you. You turned to see a German Shepherd/Malinois mix. Your mouth dropped and you froze. You knew who that dog was, and you knew who his owner was. You knew what the man was capable of. You'd seen the pictures.  
Your adrenaline was pumping. You were scared for your life. But then you saw the blood dripping from the dog. "On the table, quickly," you instructed. The man did as you said. You rationed that if this man loved his dog as much as you guessed, he wasn't going to kill you. Not when you were the dog's only chance. You took theater classes in high school. You could do this.  
"We need to stop the bleeding," you said. You grabbed the gauze and pressed it into his side. The dog yelped.  
"It's alright, Miles," said the man.  
"I'm gonna half to sedate him," you said. You had expected as much. "Hold the gauze to his side."  
The man moved his hands to where yours were and took over. The dog yelped again. It was a bit of a fight to get the dog's leg to give it the injection, but you got the vein. You'd dealt with worse.  
It only took a few seconds for the dog to calm down.  
"What's your name?" You asked the man.  
"Uh, uh, Stan," he replied.  
"Alright Stan, I'm Y/N. He's gonna need surgery. I need to call the doctor."  
"NO! No phone calls!" Stan exploded. You jumped. You weren't expecting him to yell at you. But he's a serial killer. What else would he do?  
The words 'serial killer' going through your head made you scared, but you took a deep breath. If you died trying to save a dog, that wouldn't be so bad, right? You didn't have much family, or a boyfriend.  
"Miles NEEDS surgery, Stan! He'll die without it, and I can't do it without the vet. Please, Stan. Let me do my job," you begged.  
Stan hesitated for a moment. Then he pulled out a 9 mm. and pointed it at you. "Fine, fine. Call him. But no one else, got it!" He yelled.  
You put your hands up. "Got it! I promise!"  
Hesitantly, you pulled out your phone and dialed who? Doctor Spencer Reid.  
"Hey, Y/N. It's late. Is everything alright?" He asked. You felt comforted by the sound of his voice.  
"Hey, Doc. Sorry to wake you. We've got an emergency," you said. You knew right there that he'd know something was wrong. "I've got a dog here that's been shot."  
"Is everything okay? Is the unsub there?" He asked, clearly reading between the lines.  
"Yeah, it's a German Shepherd/Malinois mix," you replied like you were answering a question. "Looks like the bullet's lodged in the abdomen. I'm gonna need you to get down to the clinic for surgery right away."  
"We're on our way. Stay calm. Don't let him know you're onto him, okay?"  
"Okay. See you soon."  
You both hung up the phone. You looked at Stan. "Okay, Doc's on his way. Look, I'm a vet tech. I care about your dog, and I'm gonna do everything I can to save his life...but I need you to stop pointing the gun at me. Let me do my job," you said, hands back in the air. "I can't carry him by myself, so I need you to move him into the operating room. Can you do that?" You asked.  
Again, Stan hesitated, but upon looking at his bleeding dog, put the gun away and picked him up.  
You led them to the surgery room where Stan laid Miles down for you.  
"Alright, Stan. You're all I've got, so you're gonna have to help me. Bring the supplies over from the procedure table."  
Shockingly, he did as you told him. Meanwhile, you started the gas and adjusted the mask onto Miles' face. Then you put medical gloves and a mask on. As Stan came back in with the gauze and antiseptic, you grabbed the clippers and started shaving around the bullet wound. You then grabbed a blue sheet and laid it over the wound.  
Most of the tools you needed were around the operating table. The first thing you did was hold open the hole with some forceps and begin cauterizing as much as you could. But Miles had still lost too much blood.  
"See that black refrigerator there? Grab a blood bag from the top shelf," you told Stan. He did as you said.  
"Hold the gauze back over the wound while I set this up."  
Stan took control with the gauze while you ran the blood for the dog. Then you moved back to the wound and Stan stepped back for you. The bullet was lodged deep inside, and had torn through several parts of the digestive tract. You knew it was gonna be hard to save the dog, and even if you could, it was gonna be put down anyways because it had bitten so many people. Still, you couldn't stop, or Stan would shoot you.  
You've learned to keep calm under pressure because of medical situations like the one you were in, but never when your life was on the line too. Try as you might, your hands were shaking, making it increasingly difficult to work on the dog.  
"STANLEY WILSON, THIS IS THE F.B.I.!" You heard a strong female voice shout out.  
Stan immediately grabbed you by your hair and pulled you in front of him. "Gaah!" You yelped in pain. Stan pulled the gun back out and settled it against your head. Your heart was beating loudly and your chest was getting tight. Your whole body was shaking.  
The voices grew louder. Several people dressed in blue, bullet proof vests labeled with 'F.B.I.' entered the room. You recognized Agent Rossi, and behind him appeared Spencer. They all had their guns pointed at the two of you. You froze, but you couldn't keep the tears from streaming down your face. You had done pretty well until Stan had decided to use you as a fucking body shield.  
"Drop the gun, Stanley," said a woman with dark hair. You recognized her voice as the one that had called out when they had first entered the clinic.  
"You don't wanna do this, Stanley," said a tall, muscular black man.  
Then Spencer stepped forward. He lowered his gun slightly. "Stanley, she's the only one who can save your dog. Let her go," Spencer said. He was soft and calm, yet somehow firm.  
"It's true," you trembled. "Please. Just let me do my job."  
"You love animals, right?" Stan asked you, speaking quietly in your ear. You swallowed. "Yes," you replied.  
"Do you have a dog?"  
"No," you answered.  
"Why not?" He asked gruffly.  
"I haven't found the right one," you trembled. Then Stan whispered in your ear. "Take care of him for me."  
You hesitated. You weren't sure what he meant.  
"Promise me!" He yelled, pushing his gun into your head.  
"I promise!" You said out of stress. Then you took a breath to calm yourself down. "I promise," you said genuinely.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Then you heard the gun go off and warm liquid all over your head and face. For a second you thought he'd shot you. Then you realized you were still very much alive.  
You couldn't hear out of your right ear, and it hurt like hell. You reached up to press your hand against it and felt the thick liquid. You pulled your hand back. It was covered in blood. You turned around. Stan was on the floor in front of you with a hole in his head and brain matter and blood splattered everywhere.  
It was then that you finally screamed, but it was more cry and anguish than a true scream. You doubled over. Your stomach was contracting and you began to sob.  
Then someone's arms were around you, encouraging you to stand up straight. You looked up and it was him. Spencer Reid.  
"You okay?" He asked, pulling you close.  
You shook your head and gripped his arm with your bloody hand. He didn't seem to care that you were getting blood on his nice shirt. "It's okay," he said. "You're safe now."  
Then you realized- the dog. "Oh, shit," you said, instantly feeling guilty for not caring for the creature. You pulled back from his grip. "What is it?" He asked. You didn't answer. You ripped the medical gloves off your hands. "Move!" You said, pushing between the agents.  
You came back with a syringe full of pink liquid. They were all confused. You went to Miles and removed the mask, turning off the gas machine. The dog was in pain and bleeding. You promised Stan you would take care of him, and you would. Serial killer or not, you always keep your promises, especially when it comes to animals.  
You inserted the needle into Miles' heart and pressed down. Then you detached the blood that was hooked up to him. You grabbed your stethoscope and put it on. You listened to his heart. Nothing. Painless and quick.  
You removed the stethoscope and put it down. You looked around. All of the agents were standing there looking at you, speechless.  
You placed your hands on the table, hung your head, and sighed. Your arms were shaking so much, you could barely support yourself. You could barely breathe. You felt dizzy. Just as you thought you might not be able to hold yourself up any longer, you felt someone behind you. "I've gotchyou," came Spencer's voice in your ear as he grabbed you. "Take a deep breath, all the way down to your stomach."  
You did as he said. You turned around and pulled your arms up to his vest. He wrapped his arms around you as you cried into him. Then he walked you out to an ambulance where an E.M.T. checked you out. He said you were in Shock. Spencer stayed by your side the entire time. You were still panicked, so the E.M.T. asked if he could give you a sedative. "Only if someone can drive you home, though," he told you. You shool your head. That wasn't an option. The fear of being alone tonight made you tremble again.  
"I'll do it," Spencer said quickly. "Go ahead and give it to her."  
The E.M.T. gave you a tiny pill and told you it would kick in in twenty minutes.  
You looked up and saw that same woman with the dark hair, along with Agent Rossi coming over to you.  
"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked you. As opposed to when you had met him before (which wasn't necessarily bad), he had nothing but kindness and concern for you in his words.  
"Like I was held at gun point and then my captor shot himself next to me," you said plainly. You sighed and wiped your eyes. Then you looked up at them.  
"I'm Emily," the woman introduced herself. "We need to take the dog to the M.E. so we can match the bites. Crime scene techs will be here soon. They'll document everything and clean up for you," she said. You nodded, but didn't say anything.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Rossi asked sympathetically.  
"Call Rick Donovan. Tell him he needs to come watch the clinic," you said, exhausted.  
The two of them walked away. You slumped against Spencer. "You ready to go?" He asked.  
"I can't. We have to wait until Rick gets here," you replied.

The two of you waited in the clinic, watching over the animals. Rick arrived about twenty minutes later, right about the time the sedative was kicking in. Rick told you not to come to work to tomorrow. He refused to pay you if you did. He sent you away, saying that you needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Spencer drove you back to your apartment, which was only a few minutes away.


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer takes you home to your apartment. You're terrified, so he doesn't leave you. You spend the night, or rather morning, getting to know each other.

CHAPTER 3: A Night to Remember 

Spencer had an arm around you as he walked you up to your apartment. Still a little shaky, you unlocked the door and the two of you went in. You dropped your bag on the floor. You literally didn't care.  
You walked straight to you your bedroom, taking Spencer with you by the wrist. You stopped him at the door. "Wait here," you said. You went to your walk-in closet and changed into a t-shirt and sweats and then came back out. Spencer looked shocked that you had done that so casually. He seemed shocked in general that he was even where he was.  
You sat down on the edge of the bed and hung your head.  
"Y/N, are you okay?" He asked you.  
"I know he's dead but..." you shook your head. "I am SO scared. I can't get that image out of my head." You looked up at him. "I know we barely know each other, but...I don't wanna be alone," you said, stifling a sob. "I don't have anyone." You stifled another sob.  
Finally, finally, Spencer left the doorway of your room. He came over and sat down on the bed next to you. "It's okay. I won't leave you," he said. You leaned your head against him. You closed your eyes, but you saw Stan's body on the ground, blood and brain matter everywhere. Your eyes shot open. "I see it every time I close my eyes," you said quietly. "How do you do this day in and day out?"  
"I don't know, it just...it just works for me. But everybody's different. How do you put animals down day in and day out?"  
You breathed a single laugh.  
"S-sorry I never called you. I was planning on it, I-I promise. I've just been so busy with that case."  
"Don't worry about it," you said. "Seriously."  
He sighed with relief. 

He finally got you to lie down, and he sat in a chair nearby. He pulled a book out of his satchel and started reading, waiting for you to fall asleep.  
It didn't work. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw it. All you were accomplishing was further ingraining the image in your head. After ten minutes, you shot up out of bed. "I can't do it," you said. But you stood up too fast. You got dizzy and bent over. Spencer jumped up and grabbed you, giving you support. "Y/N, you've gotta take it easy," he said.  
"I need to distract myself. There's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep, even sedated."  
"He only gave you twenty-five milligrams. When you're in Shock, your body will burn right through that stuff," he said factually.  
"What are you a doctor of, exactly?" You asked him.  
"Uh, I have three PhDs. Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry, and Bachelor's in Philosophy," he said.  
You raised your eyebrows. "Are you serious right now?"  
He swallowed and nodded.  
You laughed. "One of those is not like the other," you said.  
He smiled timidly and nodded. "I guess I like that there's no right or wrong answers in Philosophy," he shrugged.  
"Me too, actually," you replied, impressed with him. He smiled at you. "I also have B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology," he said a little shyly. You watched him carefully. He was serious. "Wait, how old are you?" You asked.  
"Twenty-nine," he replied.  
"I'm twenty-eight and I just have a bachelor's as a vet tech," you laughed. "You must be a genius or something."  
"You know, I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified," he replied.  
"Me either, but you're still smart," you smiled.  
"Uh, well I have an I.Q. of one-hundred and eighty-seven. I also have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute," he replied.  
"No you can't, that's impossible. No one can read that fast," you replied factually.  
"No, it's entirely possible because I do it," he said.  
"Spencer, the highest that people usually get to is that of a college professor, and they usually read around 2,000 words per minute. Speed-readers can get up to three and four thousand, but higher than that is incredibly unlikely."  
His mouth dropped. "I'm...really impressed that you know that. But uh, I actually read differently than most people. The subconscious mind can process twenty million bits of information per second, whereas the conscious mind can only process forty. I have an idetic memory, so all I have to do is look at the page and then let my subconscious mind process the information for me. Then I can recall it as needed." He spoke fast as he spewed the information out at you, but you kept up with him.  
"Damn, that's cool," you replied. He chuckled and smiled down at you. His smile was gorgeous. Perfect.  
"So I guess you were just a catch for the F.B.I.," you smiled back.  
"Uh, I guess- I guess so," he smiled, nodding. He was clearly flattered, and that expression was even more adorable than the first- where he was a little embarrassed and took it gracefully.  
You went to the kitchen and he followed, where you made some hot chocolate. You offered him some, but he declined.  
You curled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over you. He sat down next to you.  
Your head hurt. You closed your eyes and rubbed your forehead, but that horrible image came back to your mind and you jerked your eyes open.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked you. You groaned. "My head hurts," you told him.  
"That's pretty normal with both stress and sleep deprivation," he said.  
You nodded. "Yeah, I know," you replied. Once again, he looked impressed with you.  
"What time is it?" You asked him.  
He glanced at his watch. "Almost three," he replied.  
You groaned. You paused and then looked up at him. "I'm sorry. You can go home now," you told him, desperately hoping he wouldn't.  
"Y/N, do you know what I do for the F.B.I?" He asked you, clearly leading somewhere. You shook your head, so he continued. "I'm a criminal profiler. I study things like body language, speech patterns, psychopathy, affect, behavior, mental illnesses. We use that to get inside the minds of the people we track down- the unknown subjects, or unsubs as we call them. Once you know how to profile, it can sometimes be hard to turn it off. You wanna know what I'm noticing about you right now, Y/N?"  
"What?" You asked, a little timid.  
"That you're terrified," he said, softening his voice. He was right. When you were a teenager, you started getting really bad panic attacks. You were diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder. With proper medications and therapy, they went away. You haven't gone to therapy in years now, and you've dropped your dosage on your medicine. You haven't had a panic attack in two years, until tonight. You nodded.  
"I think...I think you're not from here," he continued. "You've lived here for a few years now, but you throw yourself into your work, so you haven't had time to make a lot of close friends, and your family doesn't live around here. It's part of why you're so scared. You feel alone. So I'm not gonna leave you."  
You were blown away. How had he figured out so much about you so easily? A few tears came down your face and you wiped them away. "Thank you," you said.  
"Of course," he replied, like it was obviously something he would do. But the thing was, you knee it wasn't something he would do. He couldn't comfort every person he saved. That meant...that to him, you were special. Your heart melted a little.  
"I uh, I need to be distracted, so how about we just get to know each other a bit?" You asked him.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," he smiled.  
"Great! Okay, where were you born?" You asked.  
"Las Vegas," he replied. "You?"  
"Y/hometown, Y/home state."  
"Where did you go to school? I went to Cal-Tech," he said.  
"I went to Y/college," you said. "Um, favorite color?"  
"Purple."  
"Mine's Y/fav color," you replied. "Favorite pastime?"  
"Always has been and always will be reading," he said.  
"Mine too!" You replied excitedly. You glanced over to your two huge, tall, black bookcases, completely filled to the brim. You had another in your room, and a stack of books on your bedside table. He glanced over at the bookcases. "I noticed all the books, yeah," he smiled happily. He looked back at you. "Favorite genre?" He asked.  
"Sci-fi, epic fantasy, and romance."  
"A romantic then. Good to know," he said, smilingly timidly.  
"Call me hopeless," you shrugged with a smile. He chuckled, and you noticed that he had dimples. You weren't always a dimple girl, but daaaamn. You were now.  
"What about you?" You asked him.  
"Oh, sci-fi all the way! Now, most of the books I read in English are technical books, but I love the foreign classics."  
"Like Dante's Inferno," you said. He nodded. "Exactly!"  
"What about TV and movies?" You asked.  
"I love Dr. Who, Star Trek, and Star Wars," he replied.  
"ME TOO!" You replied. You both smiled happily at one another, delighted that you had so much in common.  
"Do you wanna- do you wanna watch something? I think you could really use it," he suggested.  
You thought of the night you'd had, and the image stuck in your head. It was a good idea. You nodded at him. You jumped up and popped some Dr. Who in.

The entire time you watched it together, you were laughing and making jokes. You were both, clearly die-hard fans. You understand each other's most obscure references about the show in its full, fifty year history.

For a split second, you forgot where you were. You opened your eyes. Daylight was streaming in through the windows, and Doctor Who was still playing. You looked around. You didn't see Spencer anywhere. "Spencer?" You called. No answer. You called again. No answer. Then you noticed a note on the coffee table in front of you.  
"Hope you sleep well. I have to get to work. Get some rest. I'll call and check on you when I'm off. You still owe me a date."  
You cheeks flushed red. Everything from last night started coming back to you. The sweetest guy you'd ever met, the smartest, and most gorgeous, had spent hours with you, and only slipped out once you were asleep. He knew how scared you were.  
You laughed and joked and talked all night long, or rather morning. You really got to know each other. Spencer was perfect for you, and you knew it. Your heart pounded and your stomach filled with butterflies at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done anything like this before, and it's going really well! Thanks, everybody!


	4. First Date...Weekend

Spencer entered the BAU with bags under his eyes. He'd only gotten two hours of sleep last night. He went to the kitchenette to get some coffee, but Morgan was there. Morgan turned around, about to walk away with his coffee, but laughed upon seeing Reid. "That girl kept you up all night, didn't she?" He smiled.  
"Morgan, it wasn't like that," Reid said, a little annoyed. He was used to this kind of teasing from Morgan.  
"Sure it wasn't, Loverboy. What'd she do to you? You look like she gave you a run for your money last night," he teased.  
"Nothing happened!" Reid defended himself.  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Morgan knew it was unlikely that Spencer would ever actually get some action. He was waaaaay too awkward, but it sure was fun to tease him about it.  
"Can I just get my coffee now, please?" Reid asked.  
"Whaddya need coffee for, kid? You been workin' hard all night?"  
That one was a little too much for Reid. His face went pale. He was a virgin, and he definitely didn't need that kind of talk from Morgan. He turned and went to getting himself a cup of coffee.  
Morgan laughed so hard, he inhaled some of his coffee and started coughing.  
"Serves you right," Reid said, walking past him.

\------

You slept most of the day, and woke up again around 6pm. You called Rick. "You need to just take it easy. Tomorrow's a Saturday. Stay home, Y/N," he told you.  
"Rick, I can't sit home alone all day. I'll think about what happened. I- I can't get it out of my head. Just let me come to work. Please. I need something to distract myself."  
"You'll be distracted, Y/N. If you're gonna be here, I need your head in the game. Just find someone to hang out with, okay?"  
"Come on, Rick!" You replied.  
"I will see you on Monday," Rick said firmly.  
"Monday?! That's two days!"  
"Goodbye, Y/N," Rick said, and he hung up.  
"Damn it," you said to yourself.  
You realized how hungry you were, so you went to the kitchen. It was empty. Great. Just as you were thinking about what scrounge up, your phone started buzzing on the coffee table. You went back to the living room and picked it up. It was Spencer Reid!  
"Hey," you answered happily.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked you.  
"Um...well, I pretty much slept all day. Now I'm wide awake, I'm starving, and there's nothing in my kitchen," you answered. "Hey, do you wanna go out tonight? For dinner, I mean? If you're busy then that's fine, but-"  
"-That sounds great," he cut you off from your awkward ramble. "I'm just leaving Quantico. I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Is that okay?"  
"Sounds great! I'll see you soon!"

You were kind of a mess, so you ran around your apartment trying to get yourself put together. You dressed yourself nicely, but still comfortably. You were just finished brushing your teeth when you heard a knock on the door. You hurried over to open it. Their stood Spencer. Gorgeous.  
"Hey, come on in," you said to him.  
"I thought we were going out," he said, confused.  
"Uh, right. Sorry. Lemme grab my purse." You looked down. It was on the floor a few feet away. You laughed. You went and grabbed it and returned to the door. "Guess I'm ready to go," you said, smiling.  
He smiled at you, blushing a little. "So where do you wanna go?"  
"I could really go for a soup and sandwich right now," you said, locking your door.  
"Sounds good to me," he replied.

You went downstairs. He had a taxi outside waiting. The two of you went to a local cafe you love.  
"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked you after you had ordered and sat down.  
"Um...I feel kind of out of it. Like I can't tell if it was a dream or not. That image is still there in my head. I need to do something to distract myself, but my boss won't let me come back until Monday."  
"You know, I'm usually off on weekends. I get called away on cases a lot where we have to travel, but we could plan on doing something tomorrow. If- if you want." He was just like you. Propose an idea and then get nervous about it and try to make it casual.  
"Seriously? Oh my gosh, you're so nice. That would be fantastic! What did you have it mind?"  
"Well, what do you like? We can do whatever you want."  
You thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Definitely something non-date-traditional."  
He smiled. "Okay. How about the Smithsonian?"  
Your eyes widened. "That sounds awesome! I've only been there once and you can't hit it all in one day. I mean, I could spend a solid two days just in one section, and that's only one of the museums," you chuckled at yourself. You're a nerd. A really big nerd.  
"Oh, I know. It's amazing. Okay, how about this? We do one section tomorrow, and if you wanna do it again on Sunday, we can, or we can hit another section. Or something else entirely."  
"You're gonna entertain me the whole weekend?" You asked, delighted.  
"Why not? You still owe me a date."  
"This isn't a date?" You asked.  
He hesitated. "Um, no. No, this is just me making sure you're alright," he replied.  
You blushed. "Thank you," you told him. "Seriously. "

"Leave it running," Spencer told the cab driver when you got out. You were a little disappointed. He was planning to make it quick. He walked you up to your apartment and said goodnight. He kept his hands in his pockets the entire time, and didn't make any moves. You were in a really bad relationship a few years ago before you moved here, so you weren't sure if you were happy that he was taking it slow, or disappointed that he didn't. But he said goodnight and left.

He picked you up at nine the next morning. You had trouble sleeping, considering that you had slept all day, but you had no trouble getting up. You were too excited.  
"Whoa," he said when he saw you. "Uh, I- uh, you look great," he said awkwardly. You smiled at him. You were glad you could knock a guy like him off his feet. He seemed so amazing, but he wasn't confident in himself. At least, with you. He certainly was badass when he save you, though.  
You did the American History Museum that day. You spent as much time learning from him as you did from the exhibits. He knew about almost everything on exhibit there, and could give you in depth history on it and interesting facts. You kept asking him questions about almost everything he said, wanting to know more, which made it so you only got through the first section before closing time.  
You kept catching him looking at you every time you geeked out about something (which was pretty much all the time).  
"So are we coming back tomorrow, then?" He asked you as you got into a taxi.  
"Oh, definitely," you replied, smiling widely. You'd had a blast.

He left the meter running when he dropped you off again. After a day with him, you were sure- you were disappointed. 

The next morning, he picked you up at the same time. You had even more fun the second day. You were more comfortable with each other, which meant there was a lot of laughing and joking. You wandered through the gift shop after. You love gift shops, but you rarely buy anything. One of those "We Can Do It!" Metal signs caught your attention, and he insisted on buying it for you. He also insisted on buying lunch and dinner for the both of you at the museum, ever a gentleman, which meant he'd spent well over $100 between the two of you in the last few days.  
"So, you do think you might...might wanna do this again sometime?" He asked you in the cab.  
"You're the profiler. You tell me," you flirted.  
"Uh, you know, I've been trying not to profile you?" He replied.  
"Humor me," you smiled.  
"Um, okay," he looked down and bit his lip, then back up at you.  
"You've gotten more comfortable with me in the last two days. You've laughed more an more, and you actually seem to enjoy it when I explain scientific facts, history, statistics, etc. So I'd say you definitely like me...but I can't tell in what- what respect...that is," he said, getting awkward at the end.  
You chuckled. "I would love to go out with you again, Spencer! I mean, we've only hit one Smithsonian museum, and we didn't even get all the way through," you replied.  
His face lit up. "Okay, how about this? Every weekend I'm not on a case, which is probably gonna be like, once a month, twice if I'm lucky, we can come back until we finish it?" He suggested.  
"That sounds amazing!" You said, getting excited. "Wait. One condition."  
His got a little nervous.  
"We take turns paying," you smiled.  
He relaxed again. He nodded. "Okay. Okay, sounds good."  
"And if we enjoy each other's company, maybe we could start on another museum?" You said like a question.  
"Yeah. Yeah, okay," he smiled. You really loved that smile. Holy crap, it was adorable.

He told the cab driver to leave the meter running again. Dang it.  
But you weren't letting him get away so easy. He walked you to your door. At least he was standing closer to you than he had the last two nights. You looked up at him. "Spencer, this weekend has been...just amazing. I've had a blast. Thank you so much. I mean really, it's been great. Plus, with everything that happened Thursday night...well, you really helped," you said.  
"You're welcome," he smiled.  
You slowly moved to him, gesturing for a hug. He seemed alright with that, so you put your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your back. He smelled your hair as you hugged.  
You pulled back from him slowly, your cheek sliding against his. You centered your face in front of his and your heart started beating fast. His eyes darted across you face, while yours settled on his lips. You moved in slowly, and he did too.  
You kissed. He was gentle and slow; careful. Your hands rested on his face and neck, and one of his settled on the small of your back, while the other held the back of your head, fingers tangled in your hair.  
You didn't want to stop. And you didn't. The kiss grew passionate, not just tender. But you realized how nervous he was, so you slowed down and then pulled back. You bit your lip and smiled as you looked up at him. He smiled back.  
You took a step back. "Goodnight, Spencer," you said.  
"Goodnight, Y/N."


	5. Leave the Meter Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dates, and Spencer gets to first base for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: While the overall rating of this work is mature, this chapter gets EXPLICIT.

Chapter 5: Leave the Meter Running

You closed the door to your apartment and leaned back against it. You licked your lips. That was nice, you thought to yourself as you smiled .

\-------

Spencer had a pep in his step at work the next day, and a smile that he had difficulty wiping off his face.  
"Look at you," Morgan said as Reid sat down at his desk. "What'd you do this weekend?"  
"Uh, I went to the Smithsonian," Reid replied as casually as he could muster.  
"Uh-huh. And which one did you go to?" Morgan questioned.   
"American History," Reid replied easily.  
'Okay,' Morgan thought. 'He's telling the truth there, so what is it he's hiding?'  
"Did you go with anyone?" Morgan asked.  
"Nope," Reid replied, voice a little higher.  
"Uh-huh," Morgan smiled. "That girl from last week? Don't tell me nothin' happened," he smirked.  
"Nothing happened, Morgan. I haven't seen her since Friday," Reid lied.  
"Sure, Loverboy. Sure."  
Reid decided to ignore him. He was used to that kind of teasing from Morgan.

The others noticed his smile all day long, too, but didn't ask anything, since Morgan was being relentless with the teasing.

\------

You and Spencer kept texting all that week. The kiss seemed to have opened up a doorway for the two of you. Spencer was no longer hesitant or reserved with you. He was much more comfortable being himself with you. Somehow, it was like you had been friends for ages, and were just pressing into something more than that.

He was busy all that week, and was called away that weekend, too. Since he was gone that weekend, you two planned another date. You wanted to see each other sooner than the following weekend, because that would have been two full weeks, and neither one of you wanted to wait that long.  
You planned a trip to a pizza buffet as soon as he got back from his case, which was Tuesday. 

He came to your apartment to pick you up. He knocked on the door and you hurried to open it. You noticed his breath hitch when he saw you. You had picked your clothing and done your makeup carefully. "Hi," you said with a smile and butterflies in your stomach.   
"H-hi," Spencer replied, smiling.   
You stepped out of your apartment and locked the door, then turned to him. He stood there apprehensively.   
You'd had time to think about this moment. You took a step to him and put a hand on his arm. Then you slid it down and grabbed his hand. His face flushed red. "Is this okay?" You asked.  
He nodded. "Of course," he said. You knew he was nervous and delighted, but he kept a cool exterior.   
"How was the case?" You asked, going down the stairs hand in hand.  
"It was...it was a weird one. And you do NOT want to know the details. Trust me."  
You looked at him and smiled. "After what you did for me, I'd be kinda dumb not to trust you, wouldn't I?"  
He hesitated for a second, and then smiled.  
The two of you got into the taxi. You closed the barrier between the two of you and the driver, after giving him the location, of course. You looked at Spencer. "You haven't done this a lot, have you?" You asked.  
"Uh..." he glanced down. "Gone on dates, or gone on multiple dates with one girl?" He asked.  
"Either," you shrugged, happy for any answer.   
"Uh, I've gone on a few dates. Never really went anywhere, though. I mean, maybe they could have, but the job just makes it hard." He was a little uncomfortable answering the question. You had to wonder- what was different about you that made him so motivated to make time to spend with you?  
You smiled at him. Since he had shared something he was uncomfortable with, you figured you ought to share your own experience. "Okay. Well, I've been on a lot of dates, but all of them super casual. I've had a few boyfriends, but only one was serious, and it-" you hesitated. "It didn't end well. I moved here right after we broke up."  
You were still holding hands. He gave your hand a squeeze and smiled softly at you. You moved your thumb back and forth over the back of his hand. His skin was really soft. 

At the restaurant, the two of you got to know each other further. That time, you talked more about hobbies and interests. You talked about your families. You learned about his Schizophrenic mother who lives in an in-patient facility back in Nevada. He calls her every week. He seemed especially fond of her, despite her shortcomings as a mother when he was a child.  
He seemed to worry that it would put you off, but you always knew that a good way to judge a man was to see how he treated his mother, and Spencer passed the test.   
"Have you ever...worried you might have it?" You asked carefully. His face filled with worry. That answered that. "I'm uh, I'm right at the age when it manifests itself," he said, looking down.   
You reached your hand out and covered his, causing him to look up at you. "Actually, you're at the tail end of it. The older you get, the less likely it is," you spoke softly. "Have you ever had any scares?"  
"No," he answered.   
"Then you're probably fine by now," you told him.  
He nodded. "Thanks," he said.  
"Thanks for telling me," you returned.

"Keep the meter running," he told the cab driver. You sighed silently behind Spencer as the two of you got out of the car. He walked you up to your apartment. You reached your door, hand in hand. You were smiling all the while.  
You moved in front of him, not letting his hand go. You moved your free hand up to the side of his face.   
The best part of a kiss is often the build leading up to it, so slowly, you guided his face to yours. Your lips met his, soft and pink, and you gave him just the gentlest kiss, moving your lips slowly over his.  
You pulled back. "Goodnight, Spencer," you smiled, letting his hand go and taking a step back to your door.  
"Goodnight, Y/N," he smiled back. He turned and went down the stairs.

He was free two weekends later, so he took you to the Smithsonian again. You talked and laughed all the while, and that time, you held hands as you made your way through the museum.  
When you got to your apartment that night, Spencer led you to your door and then spun you around in front of him. He smiled at you, timid and soft. But...there was a look in his eye you didn't recognize.  
Then, he let go of your hand and placed both of his hands on either side of your face. He pulled you close and kissed you, more confidently than before. It sent vibrations through your body. You loved a man that could take control. Still, he was gentle with you; careful. His lips moved slow. It was so romantic, and you found yourself deeply entranced by it.  
He pulled back, but still held your face in your hands. "I'm so glad I found you," he said softly.   
"Me too," you replied, equally as soft.  
You gave him a peck on the lips and then stepped back from him. "Goodnight, Spencer," you said.  
"Goodnight, Y/N," he replied.

Two weeks later, you wanted to do something a little different. You'd been dating for almost two months. You told him you wanted to do a movie night, so you invited him over to watch Star Wars.   
"I was thinking maybe we could work on watching all the movies while we work on the Smithsonian Museums, too :)" You texted.  
"Sounds great!" He replied.

When he came over, he brought milk chocolate covered pretzels, and roasted, salted cashews. You had tons of popcorn, plus your quirk- you like to eat fruit snacks with your popcorn, and only a certain kind of fruit snacks.  
"I've never seen anyone do that before," he laughed as the movie started.   
"I know, people always think it's weird," you said, chuckling a little. People may think it's weird, but you like it and you're not gonna stop.  
He smiled. "I don't think it's weird," he shook his head.   
"You don't?" You asked, a little surprised.  
"No. Salt is actually a flavor enhancer for the sweetness. It's called flavor layering, and it triggers a positive biological response. It's the same reason I brought the chocolate covered pretzels," he said.  
You chuckled. "You just used science and facts to defend my personal preferences! Thanks!"  
"You're welcome," he chuckled.  
The iconic yellow words sliding toward you on the screen appeared, so you both started watching. You adjusted yourself closer to him, so your arms were touching.   
About ten minutes in, you leaned your head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, he rested his head on top of yours. Your heads would pop up and you'd both lean forward anytime something dramatic happened, but you would soon go back to that position, holding hands all the while.  
About halfway through, he put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in. He wrapped his front arm around you too, pulling you even closer. His head lowered to be nearer to yours, and you felt his hot breath on your head as he buried his nose into your hair.  
By the end of the movie, you were laying down with your head in his lap. You held hands, and with his other hand he stroked your hair, occasionally twirling it in his fingers.  
The credits started rolling, so you sat up. You turned to look at him. You moved around and pulled your legs up onto the couch, folding them underneath you. Your knees leaned against his leg. The position put you quite close to him.  
"That was really fun," you smiled.  
"It was," he returned. "But I was kind of distracted."  
"Oh, really?" You asked innocently, although you were fairly certain you knew where it was going.  
"Well, because the whole time, I really just wanted to do this." He put his hand on your face and leaned in to kiss you. It send those hot vibrations through your body again. You immediately placed your hands on either side of his face and your body urged you to get closer to him.  
He rotated so he could be closer as well. His free hand moved to the small of your back and pulled you a little closer, which made your core tighten in excitment.  
You brushed your tongue against the edge of his lips. With the next kiss, you did it again. Then his tongue began to do the same. You slowly felt your way into each others mouths, until finally, you were tasting each other, diving and exploring in the other's mouth.  
You felt that tension in your body. You couldn't help what you did. You wanted him so desperately. You straddled him, sitting in his lap. He gasped and tightened. You knew he liked it. Both of his hands moved to your back. They flexed and his fingers spread out. He began moving them all up and down your back, wrinkling your shirt and moving it around as he went. Sometimes his fingers would brush over your bare skin, which excited you even more.   
You slid both of your hands down the sides of his neck and down the front of his chest. Then they went back up. You ran them over his shoulders and then back up his neck to his face. You breathed out, amazed by how firm he was. He looked lanky and skinny, but you were willing to bet there was muscle under that sweater of his.  
His hands continued to roam your back. They began to travel lower. Lower. Lower. He went slowly to make sure you were okay with it, and you very much were. The farther he went, the more excited you became. Finally, finally, his hands gripped your ass. You shuddered with pleasure.  
That encouraged him. He groped your ass as you left his lips and began kissing his cheeks. You worked your way down his neck and then back up to his lips. Your tongues quickly collided. They connected the two of you.  
He gripped your ass harder and pulled you close to his crotch. You settled your weight down on him. You wanted to feel him, and you did. You could feel how hard he was, and you could tell- there was a lot going on under there. "Mmmm," you moaned softly. You wondered what it looked like.  
Suddenly, he stopped. His hands slipped up to your back. "Uh, um...Y/N?"  
"Yes?" You asked, breathing shallow. It caused your breasts to rise high and fall back down, and since you were on top of him, it meant that they were closer to his face than ever before. He glanced down at them, but he quickly looked back up at you.  
"Y/N, you should probably know..." he hesitated. You gave him an encouraging look. You ran your thumb back and forth on his cheek.  
"You should know that- that I'm- I'm a virgin," he confessed.   
You barely even flinched. You weren't surprised. You had guessed as much. You knew that you were the farthest he'd gotten with a relationship, but you weren't entirely sure if any of his dates had ended in sex or not. Now you knew.   
"I don't care," you breathed.   
"Y/N, I- I don't know if I'm ready," he said nervously.   
You pulled back a little. "Oh," you said, a little surprised.   
"It- it's not- it's not that I don't want you, because believe me," he looked down again, taking in your body. "I do. I do want you. I'm just..." he trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat.   
"You're nervous," you said sympathetically. "It's okay. I get it. We don't need to rush this." You gave him a smaller, simpler kiss. "I'll wait for you, Spencer," you whispered.   
"Thank you," he whispered back.  
You gave him a few more kisses, very gently. You pulled back and looked into his gorgeous eyes, which looked almost black in the dim light. "How about you set the pace?" You asked. "I'll follow your lead."  
He looked at you for a moment. "Okay," he said softly. He grabbed you, and very gently, he laid you down on the couch. He was on top of you and your breath hitched as his chest made contact with your breasts. He had a light touch. He was barely putting any weight on you. He lifted his hand up and brushed your hair out of your face. "I am so lucky to have you," he said softly, looking into your Y/EyeColor eyes. You smiled and bit your lip. You brought a hand up to caress his face. "You're...nothing short of perfection," you said.  
"I'm far from perfect, Y/N," he replied.  
"No, Spencer. Perfect for me."  
He liked that. He kissed you, no tongue, conveying so much love for you. You wondered how soon it would be before you started saying it. It was fast, but the two of you really did fit together like a puzzle.  
His kiss grew more passionate and you fell into rhythm with him. His tongue brushed against you lip, so you followed suit. With the next kiss, his tongue was inside your mouth. You continued like that for a little while, and his weight settled down on you a little more.  
He grabbed your legs, one at a time, and pulled them up, bending them up on either side of him. Your crotches were nearly touching, and you had difficulty not lifting your hips to meet his.  
His lips strayed from yours and moved to your cheek. Then your jawline. Then down your neck and onto your chest. He went farther down your chest than you expected, and you loved it. His lips moved right to edge of your shirt, and even pulled the hemline down slightly. Then they slowly moved up the other side of your neck. As he reached your cheeks, finally his hips came to meet yours. You shuddered as you felt his hard dick pressed against you. You licked your lips thinking of it.  
His lips came to meet yours again, and his tongue once again slipped into your mouth, though not as deep as before. He had a hand on the side of your face, and slowly, it slid down to your neck. He brushed his thumb over your throat ever so gently.   
He continued to move downward, but gruelingly slow. "Y/N?" He asked softly, his lips brushing against yours as he said your name.  
"Yes?" You asked, breathless and desperate.   
"Is this okay?" He asked you, almost nervous.  
"Your pace, Spencer. Your pace," you breathed. But you wanted his hand on you desperately.   
He slid his hand faster that time, and it finally rested over your breast. You both shuddered at the touch. He began groping ever so gently. He looked at you, your faces barely apart. You closed your eyes and moaned under your breath. He was still being so gentle, though, and you wanted more.  
More was exactly what he gave you. He went to kissing you again, as his groping and kneading became bolder. Your body language never once told him to back off, and you knew he studied body language for a living.  
Your bra was in the way, and you wanted your very hard nipples to be stimulated. It seemed that it wasn't enough for him either, because his hand left your breast and moved downward. He went under your shirt and back up. His fingers fiddled with your bra. You pulled your hands back from his face and lifted it up off your breast. Must be his first time reaching second base, too.  
Very eagerly, he grabbed your breast, and you gasped. He hesitated with both his hand and his lips on yours. "That was a good gasp," you smiled against his lips. He smiled too, exhaling in a way that put heat between your legs. He went back to kissing and groping. He explored new things with his hand, changing the way he touched you. He ran his thumb around your nipple, and then moved it between his fingers.  
"Here," you said, pressing up against him. It became apparent that you wanted to sit up, so he lifted off you. The two of you sat up, and you slipped out of your bra without removing your shirt. "Huh," he said, raising his eyebrows and dropping them again. "That's handy."  
You smiled at him, thinking he was adorable.  
He looked at you with...almost a devious look on his face. He slid both of his hands under your shirt. He groped both of your breast firmly. You pressed and rolled your lips with satisfaction. "Hmm, double trouble," you said, rolling your head back.  
"Hmm," he sounded, amused by what you had said.  
He pulled his hands out of your shirt and you looked at him, disappointed. "Turn," he said softly. You did as he said and turned so that your back was rested against the couch. He straddled you, to which you bit your lip and smiled. You could tell he was watching you closely to make sure that you were alright with everything he did, and you were. You were more than alright with it. The farther he went, the more you enjoyed it.  
So when you bit your lip and smiled, he slid his hands under your shirt with nearly no hesitation, going directly to your breasts. He leaned down and started kissing you again. You noticed his hips very subtly rise and fall a few times. He was sort of kneeling over you, so you put your hands on his hips and pulled him down to your lap. Then you slid your hands around to his ass and yanked him into you. His breath hitched. "Sorry," you smiled. "I know I said I'd go at your pace, but..."  
He shook his head and began kissing you again. He began grinding against you very gently. You wanted more. More. More.  
You pushed his face back from yours just a little. "Spencer, I," you breathed. You shook your head. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
He pulled his hands out of your shirt. "What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, immediately concerned.   
"Spencer, if you don't wanna lose your virginity tonight, you've gotta stop," you explained, biting your lip again.  
"Oh!" He said, pleasantly surprised.  
"You're way too good at this," you said breathily.  
"I am?" He asked, surprised.   
"Oh, yes," you answered. "I can already tell- you're gonna like the same things I like," you told him.  
He smiled a little awkwardly. Then he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply. "You're amazing, you know that?"He whispered.   
"Hmm," you sounded, smiling and biting your lip again.  
He grabbed you and pulled you over him as he laid down on the couch. He had one hand on your back and the other twirled your hair around his fingers. He looked into your eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said softly. You smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. "Spencer, I really don't think you have any idea just how gorgeous you really are," you told him.  
"Seriously?" He asked, taken aback.  
"Seriously," you answered. You kissed him again. His hand moved up to the back of your head and he wouldn't let you pull back for quite a while, actually.   
The two of you had really gotten up there, and slowly, you came back down. Your underwear were soaked. You settled on top of him with your arms wrapped around him in a tender hug. You realized how tired you were as you yawned.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm much better than okay. Just tired," you returned happily, nuzzling into his neck. You felt goosebumps rise on his skin underneath your lips.  
"I need to get to work tomorrow, anyway," he replied. Carefully, he lifted you off of him and put you on the couch next to him. He leaned over and kissed you. "I'll get out of your hair," he said. "And thank you. For being patient," he said.   
"Of course, Spencer. I-" you hesitated. "I'll do anything for you." What you really wanted to say was something else, but you didn't want to scare him away.  
He left you on your couch and slipped out of your apartment. You were still so turned on. You pulled your pants and underwear off, and slipped you fingers between your lips to satisfy your need. You moaned his name softly as you came. You hoped he was doing the same thing at home.

Two weeks later, you went on another Smithsonian date. You were finally done with American History, so the next weekend he had off, you went to the Smithsonian's zoo. It was your turn to fill him with facts and medical knowledge. "Did you know that sharks, grouper, and some eels are among some of the only species that can eat a lionfish?" You asked him, as the two of your watched one in an aquarium.   
"I didn't know about the grouper," he smiled.  
You were able to give him in depth information on some of the animals there. You had interned at the zoo for six months when you first arrived in the area. One of the ostriches, Red, was imprinted on humans, and he was a flirt. The large bird did the mating dance for you.  
"No way, man. She's mine!" Spencer said, pulling you close to him. Spencer wasn't big on PDA, but there was no one around. Red didn't like that too much. He squawked at Spencer and danced even more vigorously for you.   
"I'm very happy to be yours," you smiled. He gave you a quick kiss. "Hmm," you sounded, smiling. You looked over at Red, who was very unhappy that he wasn't earning your attention. "I think we better get out of here before you upset him more," you laughed.   
As you walked, you spoke. "Hey, we've never talked about this..." you started. "But we've been dating for a while, so we're a thing, right?" You asked, not too worried about the answer.   
"You're my girlfriend, Y/N," he replied. You smiled. "I like the way that sounds," you said. "I'm dating a gorgeous, intelligent, geeky F.B.I. agent. Never thought I'd get to say that," you chuckled.  
"I never thought I'd end up with someone as amazing as you, either. Gorgeous and geeky, and actually intelligent enough to keep up with me," he smiled.

"Keep the meter running," he told the cab driver. You sighed as you climbed out. "Sorry," he said. "I've got a case I had to take home. Trust me, I really, really wish I could stay."  
You reached your apartment door. "Hey, duty calls for my superhero. What's a girl to do?" You said. He blushed.   
There was no one in the hallways, so he put a hand on your face and pulled you in for a kiss, his tongue dancing with yours.  
He pulled back, but your foreheads stayed touching. "I love you, Y/N," he said softly.  
"I love you too, Spencer," you replied, with no hesitation. Thirteen weeks. It took thirteen weeks.  
Spencer's face broke out in one of the biggest smiles you'd ever seen from him. "You have the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen," you told him.  
He grabbed you and kissed you, more passionate that time.   
"Goodnight, Y/N."  
"Goodnight, Spencer."  
You loved the way he always said goodnight to you. It was enchanting.


	6. Whispers to Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid finally tells his co-workers the secret he's been keeping from them for three months, and now they want to meet you.

Spencer's coworkers had noticed the change in him in the last few months, but the change from this morning was far more drastic. His smile was even bigger, and it was clear that his mind was somewhere else. He tried desperately to contain it, but the moment he walked into the conference room, they could all see it.  
"Okay, I can't take it any more," Prentiss said. "What's going on?"   
"If I didn't know better, I'd say he had a girlfriend," Rossi said, although it was clear that he was actually accusing Reid of something rather than saying he couldn't do something.  
Reid was insulted. "Hey! What makes you think I couldn't get a girl?" He replied.  
Morgan cracked up. "Well, I'm sure that brain o' yours could figure somethin' out, but you weigh about as much as a buck twenty soakin' wet," he replied.  
Reid looked at him, eyebrows furrowed at him and irritated.   
"Hey! He could get a girl if he wanted!" Prentiss defended him.  
"Fine, I see how it is," Reid nodded to Morgan. "I'll tell Emily, then." He knew it would get under Morgan's skin.  
"Wait, wha- Kid, come on! You know I was jokin'!" Morgan replied, trying to make up for his mistake.   
Reid ignored him and walked over to Prentiss. He bent over and put a hand to her ear. She leaned in, eager to listen and happy that she had beat Morgan in winning Reid's loyalty. "I'm gonna whisper more than I need to," he started. "Because the answer is actually really simple and I wanna throw Morgan off at least a little bit before I spill the beans."  
Prentiss instantly dropped her face to a very sad, dark, and concerned one, just to mess with Morgan a little more.  
"First of all, thanks for standing up for me," Reid continued. "Second, I think I'll tell a few other people individually first, just to increase how much it bugs him. Can you do that?"  
Prentiss nodded.  
"Okay, for the last thirteen weeks, I've been seeing that girl from the vet clinic. Last night, we said 'I love you' for the first time."   
Prentiss' jaw dropped as Reid pulled back from her. Prentiss maintained a very solemn expression. "Oh, my...gosh..." she trailed off.  
"What? What is it?" Morgan asked.  
Prentiss ignored him and got out of her seat, walking around the table to Hotch. "This is totally worth playing along with. Are you up for it?" She whispered in his ear.   
Hotch nodded at her with a stern face. Prentiss looked up at Reid and gestured at Hotch with her head, so Reid walked over to Hotch and began whispering in his ear while Prentiss sat back down.  
"I'm gonna have to draw the whispering out again to mess with Morgan, so sorry about that. Now, don't tell him yourself. Do what Prentiss did."  
"Okay," Hotch said audibly to the others. Spencer continued whispering. "Remember that girl we save from the vet clinic?"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"She's my girlfriend and we've been dating for the past thirteen weeks," he said, having a hard time containing the blush.  
Hotch barely flinched. He simply nodded and kept his face stern as always.  
"Wait, what'd he say?" Morgan asked Hotch.  
"I'm sorry. I took an oath," Hotch replied, serious as ever.   
"Wha- come on, Hotch! What could he possibly say to you that would break your oath to this country?"  
"Oh, so now I can't have a girlfriend AND I can't have anything important to say?" Reid questioned.  
JJ raised her hand a little. "Spence, I'd like to point out that I have always, okay almost always, defended you from Morgan," she pointed out. "I think I have a right to know."  
"Yeah, okay," Reid nodded, pressing his lips together. He walked over to her and whispered to her too. "I'm gonna have to whisper a lot and draw it out so I can torture Morgan a little bit, so I need you to get all serious and then nod."  
She did as he told her, although not as flawlessly depressing as Prentiss had done or emotionless as Hotch. She managed a deeply concerned look, like if her son, Henry had been badly hurt.   
"I just really wanna hold this over his head for a while."  
"Of course," JJ said, audible to Morgan.  
"I do, in fact, have a girlfriend, and last night, we said 'I love you' to each other."  
"Oh!" JJ said seriously, eyebrows raised. "This isn't gonna blow over well," she said, glancing at Morgan.  
"You know what? I don't think there's any secret at all! You're all just makin' it up!" Morgan exclaimed.  
"Oh, what? So now you don't think I can have anything important enough to be kept a secret?!" Reid got after Morgan.  
JJ struggled to keep her serious face, while Prentiss continued to perform flawlessly and Hotch remained emotionless, although he didn't look at Morgan.  
"I don't know what's happening right now, but it is comedy gold," Rossi said, holding up his fingers in the typical 'ok' sign, laughing so hard his face was turning red.  
"Hey, I wanna know! Can I know? Please?" Garcia begged.  
Reid walked over to her. "Alright, I need you to stay serious while I say this. Can you do that?" He whispered, already knowing that she would be the one to spill the beans.  
"I can try," she whispered back nervously.   
"Do you remember the case we had thirteen weeks ago with that German Shepherd?"  
"Mm-hm," she nodded.   
"And that girl we saved?"   
"Yeah?" She squeaked, getting excited.  
"Try and stay calm."  
"Right, sorry, okay," she whispered back, and took a deep breath.  
"Well, she's my girlfriend and last night, we said 'I love you' to each other."  
"OH MY GOSH, REID!" She shrieked, standing up on her tip toes and grabbing Reid around the neck for a hug. She swayed back and forth with him, and he finally released the HUGE smile he'd been holding back.  
Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ all busted up laughing, unable to contain it any longer.  
"Nooo..." Morgan said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I am so proud of you!" Garcia said. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, wait, what's her name?" She asked, talking way too fast. She let him go from her freakishly strong hug, but grabbing one of his hands. "Cause I can't remember. Oh my gosh, is that horrible of me?"  
Morgan looked around. "Wait, are you guys serious right now?" Morgan asked.   
Reid looked over at him. "I don't know Morgan, is there something you wanna say to me?" Reid challenged.   
A few of the others snickered. There was nothing that Morgan really needed to apologize for, but with all of the relentless and sometimes inappropriate teasing Morgan had put Reid through in the last three months, he did deserve it. Morgan sighed. "Alright. Look, Kid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"Thanks. So, do you remember her name, Morgan?"  
"Is it Vet Tech Girl?" He asked, eyes widening.   
"She has a name," Reid replied.  
"I remember," Rossi offered. "Really sweet girl, and smart enough to keep up with him. Y/F/N."  
Reid, smiled widely, confirming the answer. Morgan put his face in his palm and sighed. He'd been teasing Reid about it, but when it counted, he actually thought there was something else going on with Reid. He didn't actually believe it was Y/F/N.  
"Man, I'm not sure how I dodged the bullet on that one," Rossi said. Everyone chuckled.   
"Oh, so when can we meet her?" Garcia asked, giddy.  
"Uh, soon, probably. I'm sure she's up to it. All I have to do is ask," he answered.  
"Oooh, she sounds cool," Garcia said.  
Reid nodded and blushed. "Yeah, yeah, she is cool."

\-----

Spence texted you that morning to let you know that he was leaving on a case. He said he wanted to call you later. Since you were working an overnight shift, you told him to call you whenever.  
His call came in around eleven that night.  
"Hey, Spence," you answered happily.  
"Hey, how was your day?" He asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Oh, one of the bad ones. I had to put a dog down that I knew pretty well. It's been pretty rough. Your voice helps though," you explained. You took a deep breath and relieved most of the tension from your day.  
"I'm glad I could inadvertently help. When you spend time with a person and the chemicals and hormones that they trigger you to release when you're around them are positive ones, it forms a positive association in the brain that will trigger those same releases when you have other interactions with them, even if it's not in person."  
"Cool," you replied. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Well, I told the team about us this morning, " he said.   
You knew that he'd been keeping your relationship a secret from them, and you knew why, too. He wasn't ready for the teasing he was going to get. He was already getting incessant teasing from Morgan that wasn't any fun, and Reid didn't want them to make him feel like a child.   
You also knew that he had insecurities, and that he wanted to wait until he had confidence in the relationship. That, you figured out on your own. After saying 'I love you' last night, you figured it was what he needed to finally tell them.  
"Oh, yeah? How'd it go?" You asked, not too worried about what his friends would think of you, but rather how Spencer felt about it.  
"It went really well. Actually, the whole thing was pretty much just a way for me to torture Morgan," he laughed.  
"Oh!" You laughed. "That sounds amazing. What did you do?"  
Spencer proceeded to recount it all word for word to you, and it had you laughing most of the way through.   
"THAT, is fantastic," you said.  
"Yeah! Anyways, they wanna know if they can meet you," he said a little apprehensively. "I mean, it- it's okay if you don't want to, I-"  
"Spencer, relax," you cut him off. "It's totally fine. I would love to meet them. I figure I won't be able to meet your mom for a while, and they're the closest thing you have to family. I'm not worried."  
"Wait, you wanna meet my mom?" He asked, a little surprised.   
"Of course I do! Spencer, you are...incredible. You're the most remarkable and amazing person I've ever met. She made you who you are, so of course I want to meet the person that gave me the man I love."  
"That's...that's really sweet," he said, touched.  
"And you can meet my parents next time they're in town."  
"Yeah, okay," he said, sounding more relaxed.  
"So when do they wanna meet?" You asked.  
"Pretty much as soon as we get back from the case."  
"Oh! Well, alright then. It depends on my schedule, but we can make it work." You were a little surprised, but you didn't skip a beat.  
"Y/N, you're amazing," he said. "I can't wait to see you."  
You blushed. "I love you, Spencer."  
"I love you too, Y/N. Goodnight. Be safe at the clinic."  
"I will."


	7. Morgan, I can hit really, really hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Spencer's friends for the first time, and you're super nervous.

In the next few days, you began growing more and more nervous. You were going to be meeting Spencer's friends when they came back from the case.   
At first you weren't worried. You're fairly social. You don't find it too hard meeting new people or making friends. Even in your insecurities, people usually like you more than you realize (so you've been told, but you're always worried about people liking you).  
But the more you got thinking about it, you began to doubt. You recalled the way Spencer talks about them. You know they're the closest thing he has to family outside of his mom. If they don't approve...will he stay with you?   
No, no, it'll be fine. You're good with people. You'll do great. People like you. It'll be fine. And Spencer...he said he loves you. That's enough, right?  
But he's known them for years, and you for only a few months. You've only said 'I love you' a few times. What if he...what if he takes it back? What if when he says it, he doesn't mean it the same way you do?  
No, no, you remember the way he says it. The way he looks at you. It's obvious- he loves you as much as you love him.  
...right?  
Things will go well...won't they?

Your thoughts continued like this until the day they got back from the case. They arrived early enough that everyone had time to plan for the evening. Spencer was coming to pick you up at five.

He knocked on your door and your heart started racing. One, because you had missed him, and two, because you were nervous about tonight. Your excitement to see him won out. You hurried to the door. Upon seeing you, he gave one of those perfect smiles of his that melts you on impact.   
You completely relaxed to see him. "Spencer, your smile is one of the most beautiful things this world has," you told him. He blushed at your words, and kept the smile.   
But then it changed. You noticed the subtlety in his face. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and his eyes narrowed just a little.  
"What's wrong?" He asked you.  
"Uh-" you cut yourself off, surprised he had picked it up so fast. "How'd you know?" You asked.  
"I'm a profiler. It's kinda hard to turn it off sometimes. And when you know someone really well, it's even harder. So what's wrong?"  
You sighed, and held the door open for him. He walked into your apartment and you closed it behind him. The two of you stood just behind it.  
"What if..." you took a breath, thinking of the deeper connotations to what you were asking. "What if they don't like me?" You forced yourself to ask.  
Spencer looked a little surprised. "They will," he answered, like it should have been obvious.  
"But...what would happen...if they didn't?"   
Spencer's mouth fell open and his eyebrows raised. "Is that what this is about? You're worried I'll leave you if they don't like you?"  
You reminded yourself not to be surprised by the fact that he caught on so fast. Youlooked at him, wide-eyed. You weren't sure how to respond. The answer was yes, but what if he thought you had no faith in him and took it wrong?  
"No, no, Y/N," he began, pulling you close to him. He put his hand on the back of your head and pulled you to his neck. He buried his nose in your hair and spoke softly in your ear.  
"I love you," he said. "Please don't think that that means less than it does. When I say it, I mean it. Nothing that they say or do could make that change. I know they'll like you. They'll love you. And even if they didn't, well, then they'd just have to deal with it because you're my girlfriend. I love you, Y/N."  
You relaxed at his words, melting into him.  
"I love you too, Spencer," you breathed. He gave you a squeeze with his arms.  
"What's gotten into you? You're usually so confident," he asked.  
You thought for a moment. "I guess...I guess we're at that phase in our relationship where things are getting really serious, and things are either gonna go great from here, or it's gonna end really bad. And I know they're like your family, so...I got nervous."  
"They're not family enough to keep me away from you," he replied.  
You melted again.  
"Y/N..." he began, a little nervous. "It kinda hurts that you would think so little of me. That I would leave you so easily. Like me saying that I love you just...doesn't mean the same thing to you that it does to me..."  
"No! No, absolutely not!" You quickly responded, even though you had actually doubted the same thing about him. You realized you had been ridiculous, and not being able to talk to him much while he was on the case had allowed your insecurities to sneak up on you. "No, I just...I got in my head and...I panicked. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way, Spencer." You paused as you realized something. "I guess...we're both feeling it, huh? That stage where we know it's serious but get a little nervous cause we don't know where the other one stands."  
He put his hand on your cheek and encouraged your head back so he could look down at you. "I've got a lot of baggage, but with you it doesn't seem so heavy," he said. "It doesn't hold me back. I'm not scared to fall in love with you. I'm in it for the long haul if you are."  
"I am too," you smiled. "And I think I'm...exactly the same on the baggage front," you said, exhaling a small chuckle and flashing an awkward smile.  
"I missed you so much," he said.  
"I missed you too," you replied.   
He pulled you in for a tender, loving kiss. He was gentle, but clear in his message. You could feel it in your chest- his love for you, and just how much he really missed you. His grip around you tightened, like he'd missed you so much, he needed you as close to him as possible and he couldn't let you go.  
You melted in his arms. You were putty. You didn't realize that he was mostly holding you up until he stopped kissing you and suggested that the two of you get going. Then you wavered a bit, regaining your balance as you started holding your own body weight again. He chuckled softly at you.

You all met at a bar and restaurant that was a favorite of the group's. You held Spencer's hand with your left, and your right hand gripped his arm. You were still a little nervous, and holding to him like that made you feel a little better. Safer. He gave your hand a squeeze as the waitress led you to a table that was mostly full of people.   
You knew that two people were missing just from the headcount, but you recognized Rossi and Emily. It was one of those rounded corner booths. The man in the corner with the dark brown eyes looked familiar, and you were fairly certainly that was Hotch. Another womand sat next to him, blonde and just...generally warm. You guessed her to be JJ.  
Their heads popped up from their menus when you arrived at the table. Their eyes lit up when they saw you. Spencer glanced down at you to make sure you were alright. You looked up at him, already reassured by the fact that you recognized them so easily.  
Rossi immediately stood up and said something to you in what was unmistakably Italian.  
"I'm sorry?" You asked, smiling at him.  
"The woman of the hour!" He repeated. He leaned in as he grabbed your hand. "And the one that made our Reid so happy," he whispered.  
You laughed. "Good to see you too, Rossi."  
"It's Dave," he smiled at you.  
"Dave" you repeated with a smile. He nodded and sat back down.  
"Uh, Y/N, this is," Spencer went to point at each of them, but you cut him off.  
"Hotch and JJ. And it's nice to see you again, Emily," you smiled. Their faces lit up as you picked them out.  
"Nice to see you again, too," Emily replied happily.   
"Nice to meet you," JJ said, standing up and extending her hand to you across the table. You reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too!" You said enthusiastically.  
"Wow, strong grip," JJ said.  
"Oh, sorry. Farmwork, delivering calves. It does that," you smiled, as you shook Hotch's hand.  
"Well, look atchyou, playa," you heard a man's voice from behind you. You and Spencer turned around to see a half-black man, who you _knew_ was Morgan. Coming with him was a girl in nothing but bright colors and unnecessary amounts of accessories.   
"Morgan and Garcia," you smiled.  
Garcia gasped. "Oh!" She looked between Reid and I. "You're so pretty! Reid she's gorgeous! You're gorgeous!"   
You chuckled, and before you could say thank you, she was coming to hug you.  
"Oh! Hi!" You said, letting go of Spencer's hand and hugging her back. "Okay, I'll take a hug," you chuckled.  
"I'm Penelope," she told you, letting you go.  
"Do you ever go by Penny?" You asked.  
"No, but I do now! Oh my gosh!" She replied, delighted. You decided to start calling her that, simply because it seemed that she really wanted you to.  
She looked at Spencer. "I like her! I approve!"  
You laughed, happy that she had taken a liking to you so quickly.  
"Morgan, slide in first so I can sit next to her," Garcia told him.  
"Alright, alright," he replied in a flirty voice.  
Everyone moved around the table, allowing the four of you to slide in, Spencer last. You grabbed his hand under the table and he immediately squeezed. He wanted you to feel safe.  
"Oh! Oh! You get to see all the baby animals, don't you!" Penny said.  
You chuckled. "Yes! It's the best!"  
"Oh, my gosh, that's amazing! Oh, that must be like, the best job ever!" She replied.  
"Actually, it's pretty hard and not everyone can do it. People think that they can handle putting an animal down that needs it, but what they don't realize is that you often have to put animals down that you know you can save, but the owners can't afford the treatment. And people think that because they get along with animals it'll be fine, but in a veterinary environment, it doesn't matter how likeable you usually are. They _will_ hate you when you stab them and poke them with things," you chuckled.  
"Oh. Nevermind, I don't want that job," Penny said, shaking her head. Everyone chuckled at her.  
"But what about what you do? I don't understand how human death could be easier than what I do," you replied.  
"Oh no, sweetie, I have a cave of computer screens, color, and baby animal videos that I hide in. I can't do that stuff. It's scary everytime I leave."  
You looked her up and down, once again taking in her styling choices. "I think I can believe that," you replied.  
Once again, everyone chuckled.  
JJ spoke up. "Okay, so I know how you two met, but how did this happen? How did you end up together?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'll tell you how," smirked Morgan. "Pretty boy here took her home that night and stayed with her to make her _feel better_," he said, insinuating that something had happened.  
You cleared your throat. "Alright, Morgan, let's get something off the table here," you said in a sexy voice. Then you quickly switched to a more threatening one. "No teasing. Because if I can face off with a one ton bull and shove my arm so far up a cow's ass that you can't even see my shoulder, then I can sure as hell hit you really, really hard."  
Morgan's mouth dropped, and everyone busted out in hysterics.   
"I think we know who the dominant one in this relationship is," Dave said.  
You shook your head and returned to your smaller, sweeter presence. "No. He's my superhero." You looked up at him and both of you blushed.  
"Aaawww, you guys are _so _cute!" Garcia commented. You chuckled at her.  
"Okay, so before Morgan interrupted," JJ started, shooting him a look. "You were gonna tell us how this all started?"  
"Right, yeah. So, when he and Rossi first came into the clinic, he asked me out on a date," you began, but Morgan cut you off.  
"_Spencer Reid_," he said in a flirtatious voice. Was everything out of that man's voice flirting?  
"What?!" Spencer asked, voice high. "I met a girl that was smart enough to keep up with me. I couldn't pass," he smiled sheepishly.   
"Wait, you can keep up with Boy Wonder?" Penny asked you, amazed.  
The waiter came over to get everyone's drink orders. Most ordered alcohol, but you didn't, and neither did Spencer.  
"What, you're not cuttin' lose tonight?" Morgan asked you.  
"Alchohol blocks chemicals between neurons and inhibits impulse control. No, I have no desire to lose my inhibitions and make an ass of myself in front of the people that are basically my boyfriend's family."  
Everyone looked at each other and chuckled a little. "She _can_ keep up with Reid," Emily noted.   
You shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I don't think anyone actually can," you chuckled.  
"Actually, she understands almost everything I say, and if she doesn't she just asks," Spencer began. "It takes minimal explaining for her to understand, which is more than I can say for most of you," he spoke factually, missing the fact that he had accidentally insulted them. You all laughed. It seemed that they were used to him saying things like that.   
"Thanks," you told him, leaning against him. He smiled down at you, and you tried to keep yourself from visibly melting in front of his friends.  
"Okay, so, um...I was super freaked out after you guys saved me. Thank you. Seriously," You looked around at them.   
"It's in the job description. Don't worry about it," said Dave. You smiled and continued with your story.  
"Alright. So, I hadn't had a panic attack in years. The EMT offered to give me a sedative, but someone had to drive me home. Spence saw how freaked out I was, so he offered. I was so panicked, I...I couldn't sleep. I just saw..." you shook you head. You skipped over how you saw blood and brain matter and the body of the man who had taken you hostage every time you closed your eyes. You were sure they could fill in the blanks. "I couldn't close my eyes. So we just stayed up talking. He put Doctor Who on and didn't leave until I fell asleep."

"You watch Doctor Who?!" Penny exclaimed, delighted.

You laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Oh my gosh, Reid, can we keep her?" Penny asked him. Everyone laughed.

"I'm planning on, it, yeah," he smiled, giving your hand another squeeze.

"I woke up the next...well, afternoon," you chuckled. "And I saw that he'd left me a note saying he'd call me when he got off work. He did and we ended up going to get something to eat. It was _not _actually our first date, even though he payed. He said it was just him making sure I was alright."  
"That's so sweet," said Emily. Reid blushed a little. You nodded at Emily. "My boss, Rick, wouldn't let me come in all weekend, and again, I couldn't close my eyes. I knew I'd lose it, and Spence had the weekend off, so he offered to keep me entertained. I told him I wanted to do something non-date-traditional, so he said the Smithsonian. We spent the entire weekend in one museum, and we've agreed to start working on visiting all of them. It's great, cause everyone I go to museums with wants to rush through, but I wanna read everything. We spent days in the American History Museum, and he told me all of the things the museum wasn't including on plaques and stuff. He's the best museum buddy _ever_!" You got geeky and nerdy at the end.  
Everyone chuckled a little.  
"What?" You asked, worried you had said something wrong.  
"Sweetie, you're _perfect _for him," Penny told you.  
"I don't think anybody else could stand to spend that much time in a museum with him," Morgan said.  
"What? Why wouldn't you?! He's a genius! I get to pick his brain all the time, and he's faster than frickin' Google," you said. Everyone laughed, and Spencer turned bright red. "Sorry," you said quietly to him. He chuckled at you, thinking how adorable you were.  
The waiter came back and took everyone's orders.  
Questions continued about you and your job, your hobbies and interests, and everyone seemed to come to the conclusion that you were perfect for each other.   
You started turning the questions back on them. You learned that Hotch has a son named Jack, Dave's had three wives, JJ has a son and a boyfriend, Emily has a cat named Sergio, and Morgan remodels houses in his free time.  
After the meal, Spencer got up to go to the bathroom, and Morgan went to the bar for a quick refill.   
"Okay, I'm dying to know. What's Reid like as a boyfriend?" Emily asked you. You blushed and put your hand to your mouth. You didn't know where to start. "Um...absolutely perfect," you smiled. Everyone chuckled.  
"Oh, come on. You've gotta give us more than that! I need juicy details!" Penny said.  
You laughed. "Um, no. We'll save that for a girl's night."  
"Yes, please!" She said. Emily and JJ concurred.   
Morgan came back to the table, and you and Penny got up to let him in. "So," he began once you were all settled again. "He treating you alright?" He asked.  
"Oh, he's the perfect gentleman," you replied. "I'm shocked you'd think otherwise."  
"Oh, I do. That's the problem. I was hoping he wouldn't be _too _much of a perfect gentleman. That's no fun," Morgan replied. You rolled your eyes and laughed. "Is he always like this?" You asked the others.  
"If we're not working, pretty much, yeah," Emily answered. You chuckled and shook your head.  
Spencer came back to the table. "Did they treat you okay?" He asked you quietly as he slid in.  
"Yeah," you nodded. "I'm just glad you came back when you did. I was afraid I was gonna start babbling about how hot you are."  
His face broke out in one of those wide, perfect smiles. "I love you, too," he said, chuckling.  
"Oh my gosh, you guys are at the 'I love you' stage? This is great!" Penny said, gushing over how cute we were as a couple. You chuckled at her.  
The waiter came back and offered desert, to which you couldn't pass up. You and Penny shared a cookie-brownie super sundae. You exchanged numbers with her and the girls. There was a lot of laughing and joking, and you became much more comfortable with the group. You knew that they all liked you. You weren't worried anymore.  
After a while, you all started to wind down. You all left at the same time.  
"So what did you think?" Spencer asked in the cab.  
"I really liked them. I was still nervous, just cause I didn't wanna embarrass myself, or you, but they're really cool. And I don't think I could do anything to put Penny off, no matter how hard I try," you laughed. He chuckled. "Yeah, she- she really likes you. Even Hotch really likes you. You made him smile a lot, which is saying something."  
"Does he not usually smile that much?" You asked.  
"He rarely ever smiles."  
"Oh! Wow. I'm glad I could make an impression, then," you replied.  
You pulled up to your apartment. "Hey, Spence?" You asked.  
"Yeah?"   
You leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't keep the meter running."  
His eyes widened. "You wanna...?"  
You shook your head. "We go at your pace, like I said. I just really want you to come in for a bit," you answered.  
He seemed relieved by that- that you didn't necessarily want to have sex, but that you wanted to still do something, and you weren't giving him any pressure. "Okay," he smiled in a way you'd never seen before.

He paid the cab driver and the two of you walked up to your apartment, hand in hand, laughing and joking. You really loved that man. That perfect man that had stumbled across you. You couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback, guys! I'm sorry it's taking so long between posts. I've been really busy. But don't worry, I WILL finish it. I won't just drop off the face of the planet and leave you hanging. I just don't know how many chapters there will be yet.  
Thanks for all the support!!


	8. Don't Keep the Meter Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spencer take another step in your relationship, and it's first time experiencing the wonderful things you do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all SMUT! You've been warned.

The two of you walked into your apartment. The air was immediately heavy. Both of you knew what you wanted to be doing.  
You put your purse in its spot next to the door and turned to Spencer. He looked perfect as ever. His eyes were caramel in the light. You stepped up to him and put your hands on his chest, looking deep into his eyes. He looked down at you, just as intently.  
You hugged him, and tightly. "I love you," you whispered.  
"I love you too, Y/N," he replied. He slipped one of his hands down to grab yours and lifted it up, and then- you were dancing. You smiled up at him, completely charmed. You moved your hand into position on his shoulder. And you danced like that for a while, no music. But soon you wanted to be closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your body to his. Your foreheads met and you bit your lip as he smiled at you.  
"You're just...amazing, you know that?" He said to you.  
"No," you shook your head slightly. You were being honest, but not self depreciating either.   
"Well, you are. You're just...i-incredible."  
You smiled. "I love you too," you said, and kissed him. His tongue was very quick to enter your mouth, and you responded in turn. You pulled yourself closer against him. You felt him shudder against you, but it was subtle.  
You kept kissing, and his hands slid down to your ass. You didn't hesitate at all, so he tightened his grip and pulled your hips into him. You could feel his erection pressing against you, and then it was your turn to shudder. Once again, you could tell- there was a lot going on under there.   
"Are you okay?" He asked you, loosening his grip on you.  
"Spencer, you have got to stop worrying about that. I am much more than just okay," you breathed. You kissed him again, and he responded by grabbing your ass again and pulling it into him, but that time you were met by a slight thrust. You inhaled sharply. Oh, you wanted what was down there.   
You pulled yourself closer to him, pressing your breasts against his chest. You wanted his lips on your nipples, too.  
As you kissed, his hands began roaming over your back. Then they went down, under your shirt, and back up. His fingers fiddled with your bra for a moment, but he was much better than last time and able to get it unlatched. Then carefully and slowly, he lifted your shirt off your body. Once you were free of it, you dropped your bra off your arms.   
It was the first time he'd actually seen your breasts. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly. You smiled. You grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. You plopped him down and straddled him, settling yourself down onto his lap and pressing into what was so gloriously hard.  
His eyes looked you all over. Then very slowly, he began sliding his hands up your hips toward your breasts. Always the gentleman, he wanted to make sure you were okay with it. You didn't want to be patient. You grabbed his hands and put them on your boobs, squeezing his hands over them. He moaned softly at his first touch, causing you to smile and bite your lip.  
He moved quickly into the kind of groping and kneading he had gotten comfortable with the last time you made out. You rolled your head back and rotated your hips into him, feeling him even more. You felt a release of wetness into your underwear.  
Spencer moved forward. He put one hand on your back to pull you closer to him and he started kissing your neck. He was lighting you on fire with each one. He began working his way downward, toward your breast.  
"Can I...?" He hesitated.  
"Oh, please, yes, Spencer. Just do it already," you begged him.  
A soft chuckled escaped his lips. The sound turned into a moan as they sealed over your nipple. At first it was sucking. Then it was flicking. Then he swirled his tongue around it. His hand rolled your other nipple in his fingers and groped you firmly.  
A small whine escaped your lips. Meanwhile, his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Then he switched, taking care of your other nipple as he had the first. "Oh," you sounded breathily.   
You felt him tighten underneath you and he became more vigorous. You exhaled heavily. You ran your fingers into his hair as he sucked on your breast.   
You grabbed his face with both hands and drew his lips up to your mouth. His other hand returned so that he was kneading both of your tits. You slid your hands up and down his chest. On the second pass over his body, you went lower. You began unbuckling his belt. "I'm not trying to have sex with you. I wanna work up to that. So, are you ready for this?" You asked him. He nodded eagerly and swallowed. You smiled and sighed softly, leaning in to kiss him underneath his ear as you undid his button and fly.   
You pulled back to look down as you pulled his boxers down. "Oh my-" you cut yourself off. It was long and thick. The biggest you'd ever had, but not so big it would hurt. He might, however, stretch you a little. "Damn," you said, and bit your lip.  
His stomach sucked in underneath you and his shoulders rolled forward. You saw his erection soften a little. He was nervous. "W-w-what's-what's wrong?" He stuttered.  
You shook your head. "Nothing's wrong, Spencer," you replied, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "It's just that...your dick is gorgeous. And huge. I mean, damn."  
His body relaxed again. "You-you think so?" He asked nervously.   
You nodded. "Spencer...you have the best cock I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that," you replied. You slid your hand down and grabbed a hold of his shaft. He gasped sharply and his entire body stiffened for a second.  
You felt him harden up again under your hand. He was rock solid now. You slid your hand up his shaft and over the head, and then back down. Spencer plopped his head back on the couch. You looked up to see his eyes rolling back into his head.  
You brought your hand up and down his length again, slowly. You looked back down at the gorgeous thing as you picked up speed. Damn. You mouth was starting to water.   
You let go of him and stood up. "What are you doing?" He asked, unable to hide the disappointment on his face as you let go of him.  
You smiled. "Just wait." You knelt down in front of him and pushed his knees apart. His breathing became more shallow when he realized what you were about to do. You took the base of his cock in your hand again. Then you leaned down and put his head in your mouth.  
"Aah," he moaned.  
You let your saliva run down his shaft as you sucked just his head. "Mmm," he shuddered. You ran your hand up and down his length as you swirled your tongue around his tip. Then you took him deeper into your mouth.   
"Aa-aah," he shuddered. You could tell he was stifling it. You lifted your head up. "You don't have to stifle it, Spencer. I like hearing you moan. Lets me know that I'm doing a good job," you smiled at him. He nodded tightly.  
You dropped your head back down to his cock. You licked up his entire length before taking him in your mouth again. You went up and down over him, up and down. Your hand moved with your slowly bobbing head.  
"Gaaah," he breathed. He wasn't restricting himself that time. The sound was natural and involuntary. Vibrations went over you. You loved hearing him like that, knowing that the pleasure was coming from you. You took him even deeper into your mouth and he groaned again. You picked up pace.  
"Y/N," he breathed. "Every time I- aahh- think it can't get...can't get any better, you- aaahh! You- you make it b-better," he got out.   
"Hmmm, that's the goal," you said, speaking just briefly before going back down on him. You took him only head deep again and swirled your tongue around him. You sucked and sucked, then gave him a quick kiss before taking him as deep as you could without gagging. "Gaaah!" He moaned as you began working him quickly. "Oh...oh guh- gaaahh!" He groaned. You LOVED it. You went faster and faster. His cock had become slick from your The two of you walked into your apartment. The air was immediately heavy. Both of you knew what you wanted to be doing.  
You put your purse in its spot next to the door and turned to Spencer. He looked perfect as ever. His eyes were caramel in the light. You stepped up to him and put your hands on his chest, looking deep into his eyes. He looked down at you, just as intently.  
You hugged him, and tightly. "I love you," you whispered.  
"I love you too, Y/N," he replied. He slipped one of his hands down to grab yours and lifted it up, and then- you were dancing. You smiled up at him, completely charmed. You moved your hand into position on his shoulder. And you danced like that for a while, no music. But soon you wanted to be closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your body to his. Your foreheads met and you bit your lip as he smiled at you.  
"You're just...amazing, you know that?" He said to you.  
"No," you shook your head slightly. You were being honest, but not self depreciating either.   
"Well, you are. You're just...i-incredible."  
You smiled. "I love you too," you said, and kissed him. His tongue was very quick to enter your mouth, and you responded in turn. You pulled yourself closer against him. You felt him shudder against you, but it was subtle.  
You kept kissing, and his hands slid down to your ass. You didn't hesitate at all, so he tightened his grip and pulled your hips into him. You could feel his erection pressing against you, and then it was your turn to shudder. Once again, you could tell- there was a lot going on under there.   
"Are you okay?" He asked you, loosening his grip on you.  
"Spencer, you have got to stop worrying about that. I am much more than just okay," you breathed. You kissed him again, and he responded by grabbing your ass again and pulling it into him, but that time you were met by a slight thrust. You inhaled sharply. Oh, you wanted what was down there.   
You pulled yourself closer to him, pressing your breasts against his chest. You wanted his lips on your nipples, too.  
As you kissed, his hands began roaming over your back. Then they went down, under your shirt, and back up. His fingers fiddled with your bra for a moment, but he was much better than last time and able to get it unlatched. Then carefully and slowly, he lifted your shirt off your body. Once you were free of it, you dropped your bra off your arms.   
It was the first time he'd actually seen your breasts. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly. You smiled. You grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. You plopped him down and straddled him, settling yourself down onto his lap and pressing into what was so gloriously hard.  
His eyes looked you all over. Then very slowly, he began sliding his hands up your hips toward your breasts. Always the gentleman, he wanted to make sure you were okay with it. You didn't want to be patient. You grabbed his hands and put them on your boobs, squeezing his hands over them. He moaned softly at his first touch, causing you to smile and bite your lip.  
He moved quickly into the kind of groping and kneading he had gotten comfortable with the last time you made out. You rolled your head back and rotated your hips into him, feeling him even more. You felt a release of wetness into your underwear.  
Spencer moved forward. He put one hand on your back to pull you closer to him and he started kissing your neck. He was lighting you on fire with each one. He began working his way downward, toward your breast.  
"Can I...?" He hesitated.  
"Oh, please, yes, Spencer. Just do it already," you begged him.  
A soft chuckled escaped his lips. The sound turned into a moan as they sealed over your nipple. At first it was sucking. Then it was flicking. Then he swirled his tongue around it. His hand rolled your other nipple in his fingers and groped you firmly.  
A small whine escaped your lips. Meanwhile, his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Then he switched, taking care of your other nipple as he had the first. He groped you. "Oh," you sounded breathily.   
You felt him tighten underneath you and he became more vigorous. You exhaled heavily. You ran your fingers into his hair as he sucked on your breast.   
You grabbed his face with both hands and drew his lips up to your mouth. His other hand returned so that he was kneading both of your tits. You slid your hands up and down his chest. On the second pass over his body, you went lower. You began unbuckling his belt. "You ready for this?" You asked him. He nodded eagerly and swallowed. You smiled and sighed softly, leaning in to kiss him underneath his ear as you undid his button and fly.   
You pulled back to look down as you pulled his boxers down. "Oh my-" you cut yourself off. It was long and thick. The biggest you'd ever had, but not so big it would hurt. He might, however, stretch you a little. "Damn," you said, and bit your lip.  
His stomachs sucked in underneath you and his shoulders rolled forward. He was nervous. "W-w-what's-what's wrong?" He stuttered.  
You shook your head. "Nothing's wrong, Spencer," you replied, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "It's just that...your dick is gorgeous. And huge. I mean, damn."  
His body relaxed again. "You-you think so?" He asked nervously.   
You nodded. "Spencer...you have the best cock I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that," you replied. You slid your hand down and grabbed a hold of his shaft. He gasped sharply and his entire body stiffened for a second.  
You felt him harden more under your hand. He was rock solid now. You slid your hand up his shaft and over his head, and then back down. Spencer plopped his head back on the couch. You looked up to see his eyes rolling back into his head.  
You brought your hand up and down his length again, slowly. You looked back down at the gorgeous thing as you picked up speed. Damn. You mouth was starting to water.   
You let go of him and stood up. "What are you doing?" He asked, unable to hide the disappointment on his face as you let go of him.  
You smiled. "Just wait." You knelt down in front of him and pushed his knees apart. His breathing became more shallow when he realized what you were about to do. You took the base of his cock in your hand again. Then you leaned down and put his head in your mouth.  
"Aah," he moaned.  
You let your saliva run down his shaft as you sucked just his head. "Mmm," he shuddered. You ran your hand up and down his length as you swirled your tongue around his tip. Then you took him deeper into your mouth.   
"Aa-aah," he shuddered. You could tell he was stifling it. You lifted your head up. "You don't have to stifle it Spencer. I like hearing you moan. Let's me know that I'm doing a good job," you smiled at him. He nodded tightly.  
You dropped your head back down to his cock. You licked up his entire length before taking him in your mouth again. You went up and down over him, up and down. Your hand moved with your slowly bobbing head.  
"Gaaah," he breathed.  
Vibrations went over you. You loved hearing him like that, knowing that the pleasure was coming from you. You took him even deeper and he groaned again. You picked up pace.  
"Y/N," he breathed. "Every time I- aahh- think it can't get...can't get any better, you- aaahh! You- you make it b-better," he got out.   
"Hmmm, that's the goal," you said, speaking just briefly before going back down on him. You took him only head deep again and swirled your tongue around him. You sucked and sucked, then gave him a quick kiss before taking him as deep as you could without gagging. "Gaaah!" He moaned as you began working him quickly. "Oh...oh go- gaaahh!" He groaned. You LOVED hearing him moan like that. You went faster and faster. His cock had become slick from your saliva. Your hand pumped him where your mouth couldn't reach, and you bobbed quickly over him.  
Spencer grabbed the edges of the couch and dug his fingernails in. His hips bounced a little. "Aaah...mmm...oh, oh...aaah...Y/N, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."  
"Come," you said. "Do it." You didn't really like cum in your mouth, but for him you'd do it, swallow and everything. It was his first time having a girl go down on him, and you wanted it to be great.   
"OOOHHHH! AAAHH!" He moaned loudly. That warm liquid filled your mouth and you swallowed quickly. You really didn't like it in your mouth. "Oohhh," he shook as he emptied the last of it. You worked your hand up and down, slower and slower until he was finished, bringing him down from his high.  
You sucked the last of it off and licked around his head to make sure it was all clean. You wiped your hand on your jeans and looked up at him. His head was flopped back on the couch and he was breathing heavily. "Y/N...that was...that was...fuck..." he mumbled. You smiled. "Hmm," you sounded, pleased with yourself.   
You got up and sat next to him on the couch. You cuddled up to him. "I'm glad you liked it," you smiled.  
"Liked it? That was the most...the most amazing thing...I've ever experienced," he breathed.  
You kissed his neck and his cheek as he laid there. "I love you, Spencer. I would do anything for you. I wanted you to feel good," you told him.  
He chuckled. "Mission accomplished."  
Then he sat up and looked at you. "Lie back," he told you, his entire demeanor changing. You smiled and did as you were told. He began undoing your pants and pulled them off of you. "I wanna make you come too," he said gruffly. Something about that voice made you shudder. He slid your panties down and you kicked them off. Then he spread your legs and positioned himself on the couch. "Fuck," he said as he looked at your pussy.   
You laughed. "You like what you see?" You asked.  
"Y/N, that's beautiful. I mean, that's...holy shit, Y/N. That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen!"  
"Mmm, thank you," you breathed, heat pooling between your legs.  
He put his mouth to you and began licking. First he licked up everything. Then he settled over you clit and started flicking left and right. He started at the top of it and slowly went downward. Your hips bucked and you gasped when he hit your sweet spot. He stopped and looked up at you. "Found it," he smirked. You smiled at him, thinking he was adorable, and totally turned on by the fact that he was enjoying you so much.  
He went back down on you and began licking again. He settled into a steady pace left and right. Then he reached up an arm and started groping a breast. "Mmmmm," you moaned softly.  
Then his tongue changed. He started going up and down. Again, he settled into a consistent pace. Your hips bucked again, and he responded by pressing his face into you.   
You felt him prodding around, and then you felt him slip two of his fingers inside of you. "Aaahh," you moaned. They curled upward slightly and rubbed against the top as he slid them in and out of you in turn with his tongue.   
"There's no way you've never done this before," you said softly, eyes closed. He shook his head, moving his tongue with it. "Nope. First time," he said.  
"Then...then how are you...how are you so-" your hips bucked again. "Good at this?" You asked.  
"I did some reading," he answered. You chuckled. "Of course you di-uuhhh," you cut yourself off and moaned as he changed his flicking to left and right again. He began sliding his fingers in and out of you a little faster. You put your hand on the back of his head and ran your fingers through his hair as he licked you out. He was so damn good at it, you were having a hard time fathoming that he'd never done it before.  
"Oh...oh...aaahh," you moaned. Your hips bucked into him again, and then again. He swirled his tongue around and changed pattern again. Your body tightened. He worked it that way for a minute and then changed again. He rolled his thumb over your nipple as he continued to grope you.  
His tongue settled back into what he had quickly learned was your favorite pattern, causing you to moan loudly. The meaning became more consistent as he worked you. There was a fire burning between your legs. It was spreading up your core as it tightened. Your pussy clamped down on his fingers inside you. "Aauuhh!" You moaned. His fingers began working harder, as did his tongue. "Oh! Oh! UUUHHHH!" You groaned as your entire body tightened. Your hips lurched upward and he brought his hand down from your breast to hold them down. He continued licking and fingering as you squirmed underneath him. You came hard. "AAAHHH! AAAHHH! OOHHH! AAAHHH!" You moaned. Your pussy clamped even tighter as you rode out the high he gave you.  
He was relentless, and you finally had to push his head away from you. "Too much. Too much," you breathed. He looked up at you and chuckled. "You're serious?" He asked, innocent and inexperienced.   
You nodded, your entire body having melted into the couch. You were too weak to speak. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply as you came off you high.  
Spencer sat up and wiped his mouth. Then he got up and grabbed the remotes. You watched him put a dvd in, but you didn't know what it was. Then you heard the familiar music of an old Doctor Who. He came back to the couch and pulled you onto him as he reclined on an angle. You were completely naked, so he grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch and covered the both of you with it.  
"That was amazing," he whispered in your ear. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," you replied softly. "I just wanted to make you happy."  
"I was already happy. I have you," he replied like it should have been obvious.   
"Hmm," you sounded with a smile. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Y/N."


	9. What Do You Want Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Answer this question for me if you want more!

Hey, all! I'm really sorry that this story has gone inactive for so long! I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter, so I figured the best way to get in touch with you was to post here because I know you'll get an alert.  
I made a promise at the very beginning that I would finish this story! Don't worry, it's been on the back of my mind this whole time. But I've sort of lost interest in this. I guess I've developed their relationship to a point that I like. BUT! I'd still like to finish it for you!  
SO, tell me WHAT YOU WANT and how YOU WANT the story to end. I'd like to wrap it up in one chapter that I'll post as chapter 10 (cause I'm posting this as chapter 9). I'll do my best to encapsulate what everyone wants to happen! Thanks in advance and I look forward to writing for you!


End file.
